


Непредусмотренные возможности

by ileana (orphan_account)



Series: Грани, рёбра и углы [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Fic, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Рассуждения, которые имеют мало отношения к возможным настоящим мыслям персонажей, это скорее мои мысли, и уровень и направленность у них соответствующие.





	Непредусмотренные возможности

— Кажется, я выиграл, — удовлетворенно сказал Лайт, в то время как автомобильчик на мониторе пересек финишную черту и затормозил. Юри отстала от него на несколько секунд.

— Ну, значит, не совсем уже отвык от видеоигр со своими занятиями, — засмеялась Юри. — А то я уж испугалась.

Да, нервы у подружки Лайта были что надо. Стоило ей всего полчасика провести за пультом, как происшествие в автобусе, кажется, совсем вылетело из головы. Но так было даже лучше. Если бы эта история оставила неизгладимый след на хрупкой девичьей психике, можно было бы опасаться, что Юри будет рассказывать об этом и что рано или поздно всплывет имя ее спутника.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказала Юри, вставая и расправляя юбку. — Подождешь меня здесь?

Лайт кивнул:

— Хорошо, Юри-тян, поиграю пока один… Надо, действительно, восстанавливать навыки.

— Только не становись пока супер-гонщиком, а то с тобой неинтересно будет играть! — засмеялась девушка и куда-то испарилась. Но побыть в одиночестве и спокойно поразмыслить о сегодняшней маленькой победе и о будущих перспективах Кире было не суждено.

— А мне можно поиграть? — когтистая лапа потянулась к кнопкам управления.

— И не думай об этом, — сердито прошептал Лайт и снова запустил игру.

— Как хочешь, — Рюук сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к соседнему столу. — Просто у тебя дома я такого не видел. А так мне не очень-то и хотелось.

— И очень хорошо, — буркнул Лайт, бешено нажимая на кнопки.

— Что-то подустал я сегодня, — продолжал шинигами. — Знаешь, не каждый день в меня выпускают шесть пуль и всё такое.

— М-м? — Лайт на мгновение перестал идеально распределять внимание, и тут же его машина чуть не перевернулась. — Ах ты черт… Да, так что, — снова обратился он к Рюуку, — тебе было больно или что-то в этом роде?

Одновременно изображать поглощенного игрой и разговаривающего с воображаемым противником школьника и выражать голосом беспокойство, сочувствие и дружескую заботу было очень сложно. Поэтому Лайт этого и не делал.

— Тебе не кажется, — сказал Рюук, — что этот вопрос чуток запоздал?

Похоже, это была маленькая месть — за недавний выговор по поводу неполных правил, там тоже говорилось об опозданиях. Но не за саму перестрелку в автобусе, это уж точно.

«Сам же хотел, чтобы это было сюрпризом», — Лайту надоело шептать что-то под нос, и эту фразу он набрал в окошке чата, не отправляя сообщение.

— Да, сюрприз получился знатный, — загоготал Рюук, прочитав текст на экране. Лайт вздохнул.

«Ты, между прочим, так и не ответил», — появилась на экране новая надпись.

— Да сам же знаешь, что нет. Ты ведь всё знаешь заранее, да?

Лайт внимательно посмотрел на шинигами.

«Кое-что я знаю. А ты к чему клонишь?»

— К тому, что всякое могло бы случиться. Ну, например, представь такое: пуля попадает в вот эту цепочку, и на пол прямо перед носом у твоего фэбээровца шлепается вторая тетрадь!

— Этого… этого не может быть, — пробормотал Лайт, уставившись в монитор, чтобы не палиться.

— Да не может, не может, — успокоил его Рюук. — Я вот как раз никак не могу понять, откуда ты знаешь, что может быть, а чего не может. Ты, конечно, лучший ученик и всё такое, но в школе ведь этому вроде как не учат.

— А-а… — Лайт задумался. — Не знаю, это трудно объяснить… В общем, не пытайся это понять. Просто смотри. — И он улыбнулся фирменной Кириной улыбочкой. — Но только… — снова защелкала клавиатура. Рюуку опять пришлось разбирать слова на экране — впрочем, ему для этого не приходилось даже двигаться с места, с его ростом и его зрением всё было прекрасно видно и так. — «Ты сам создал кучу нехороших возможностей сегодня. Что если бы этот тип машинально повторил что-нибудь за тобой? Ну, типа, при чём тут листок из тетрадки или какой такой первый ученик… В следующий раз фильтруй базар, ладно?»

— Ну так уж получилось, — развел руками бог смерти. — Привык, что меня никто, кроме тебя, не слышит… Ладно, всё ж получилось в конце концов. А что значит «в следующий раз»? Мне как-то не очень интересно будет снова изображать кошмарную галлюцинацию.

— Об этом можно не беспокоиться, — снова ухмыльнулся Кира. — Я не люблю повторяться.


End file.
